Dance Through Heart
is one of the only good/romantic ending songs in Project Cygnus ~ Romantic Plawres★Love For You. It is sung by Hexa✶Starway. Lyrics |-|Romaji= 1, 2, 3, dance! Boku ga shiritai dake ga mondai Ai no tame dare mo kimi ni mimi wo katamukenai Kokoro ni sasayaki wo kangaete mite Dono yōna yume wo oboete imasu ka? Kimi dake no tamashī wo mamotte hoshī Boku wa kimi ga iu koto wo shinjimasu Kono te no bokura no unmei wa kimi no Sha ra ra Boku wo hikishimete, hoshi wo tsukete odoru Just dance! 1, 2, 3, 4, you can do it! Kokoro wo tōshite tada no utsukushī jinsei to shinjite Come dance! 4, 3, 2, 1, I can do it! Kokoro wo dansu! Koko ni iru yo dārin! Okay! Fly me through the stars Kimi no kimochi wo shitte mo daijōbu Yume no naka reisei ni kimi ni fureru Zettai ni omoshirokunai sakasama ni natteiru Hana ga mahō wo tsukurimasu ka? Kimi no inochi wo sukuureru okonau koto Kimi to hanasubeki ka honey? Bokura no kokoro ni hana no tenshi-tachi wa kimi no Ā ra ra Hoshi no yoru to odoru hōhō wo oshiete mimashou Just dance! 1, 2, 3, 4, you can do it! Kisu wo tōshite, subarashī jinsei wo osorenaide Come dance! 4, 3, 2, 1, I can do it! Kokoro wo dansu! Boku wo mite shugā! All right! Take me toward the rainbow Yeah! I can dance! You can dance! Then let's dance! Oh! We can dance! You can dance! 1, 2, 3, dance! Just dance! 1, 2, 3, 4, you can do it! Kokoro wo tōshite tada no utsukushī jinsei to shinjite Come dance! 4, 3, 2, 1, I can do it! Kokoro wo dansu! Koko ni iru yo dārin! Okay! Fly me through the stars Good-bye sadness! Hello happiness! Namida wo wasureru! Just smile! Ai wo ageru yo! Daaaaaaaance!!! |-|Kanji= 1, 2, 3, dance! 僕が知りたいだけが問題 愛のため誰も君に耳を傾けない 心にささやきを考えてみて どのような夢を覚えていますか? 君だけの魂を守ってほしい 僕は君が言うことを信じます この手の僕らの運命は君のSha la la 僕を引き締めて 星をつけて踊る Just dance! 1, 2, 3, 4, you can do it! 心を通して ただの美しい人生と信じて Come dance! 4, 3, 2, 1, I can do it! 心をダンス! ここにいるよダーリン! Okay! Fly me through the stars 君の気持ちを知っても大丈夫 夢の中冷静に君に触れる 絶対に面白くない逆さまになっている 花が魔法を作りますか? 君の命を救うれる行うこと 君と話すべきかhoney? 僕らの心に花の天使たちは君のああラ・ラ 星の夜と踊る方法を教えてみましょう Just dance! 1, 2, 3, 4, you can do it! キスを通して、すばらしい人生を恐れないで Come dance! 4, 3, 2, 1, I can do it! 心をダンス! 僕を見てシュガー! All right! Take me toward the rainbow Yeah! I can dance! You can dance! Then let's dance! Oh! We can dance! You can dance! 1, 2, 3, dance! Just dance! 1, 2, 3, 4, you can do it! 心を通して ただの美しい人生と信じて Come dance! 4, 3, 2, 1, I can do it! 心をダンス! ここにいるよダーリン! Okay! Fly me through the stars Good-bye sadness! Hello happiness! 涙を忘れる! Just smile! 愛をあげるよ! Daaaaaaaance!!! |-|English= 1, 2, 3, dance! It's just matter what I want to know Because of love, nobody listen to you Think about the whisper to your heart What kind of dream you remember Only I want is protecting your soul I believe in what could you to say Our destiny in this hands is your Sha la la Hold me tinder and dance with shooting stars Just dance! 1, 2, 3, 4, you can do it! Through the heart, I believe is just a beautiful life Come dance! 4, 3, 2, 1, I can do it! Dance through heart! Here I am, darling! Okay! Fly me through the stars It's fine to know what I feel you Inside of dream, I coldly touch you Never amusing or turning upside down What kind of flowers makes magic Only I can do is to save your life Should I talk with you, honey? Flower angels in our heart is your Oh la la Let me show you how to dance with starry night Just dance! 1, 2, 3, 4, you can do it! Through the kiss, don't be afraid just a wonderful life Come dance! 4, 3, 2, 1, I can do it! Dance through heart! Look at me, sugar! All right! Take me toward the rainbow Yeah! I can dance! You can dance! Then let's dance! Oh! We can dance! You can dance! 1, 2, 3, dance! Just dance! 1, 2, 3, 4, you can do it! Through the heart, I believe is just a beautiful life Come dance! 4, 3, 2, 1, I can do it! Dance through heart! Here I am, darling! Okay! Fly me through the stars Bye-bye sadness! Hello happiness! Forget about tears! Just smile! I'll give you the love! Daaaaaaaance!!! Category:Songs Category:Ending Songs Category:LittleLulu's Fan Songs Category:Project Cygnus series Category:Project Cygnus songs Category:Music